1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container-holding device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container-holding device which is removably attached to an external, rigid support.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of an external device to hold a liquid-filled container, thereby freeing the user from the obligation of holding the container, is desired in a variety of situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,350 to Ormond teaches a container-holding device designed preferably for use on a boat or mobile home, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,650 to Brandt teaches a similar device designed preferably for attachment to the arm of a lounge chair. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,843 to Nakayama teaches an adjustable drink container holder specifically designed to maintain an upright position of the container, regardless of the particular orientation of the rigid support to which it is attached.
However, none of these references are directed to a container-holding device capable of preventing spillage of a container held therein when the rigid support experiences sudden and substantial movement, as when the container-holding device is attached to a saddle horn mounted on a horse.